


【铁虫】I Want You So Bad

by Annietime07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 08:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annietime07/pseuds/Annietime07
Summary: 肆意少年虫怎一个爽字了得。*铁罐单身





	【铁虫】I Want You So Bad

当Peter发现自己偶尔盯着Tony心里其实在想什么的时候，说实话，他并没有自己预想中那么惊讶。  
毕竟追星这个事儿原本就是挑一个自己喜欢的人，支持他追随他，幻想他。  
Peter没觉得自己有多么不可理喻，只觉得自己是追星界翘楚一般的存在。  
毕竟自己的星星正打开面甲有点焦急的盯着他，“Peter，你怎么样？”  
哦，他们正在一次任务过程当中，他被敌方武器扫到了腹部。  
“I’m fine，sir”，Peter睁大眼睛一副忍着痛的样子。  
这场战斗在Tony把敌方基地炸成平地后圆满结束。  
在返程的飞机上，Tony给Peter清理伤口，伤口不长但很深，Tony一脸很严肃的样子，Peter本来想告诉他没关系，他已经能感觉到伤口在愈合了。  
想了想，却没开口。他只是看着Tony拿着酒精棉的手，Peter刚刚脱掉战衣，穿了一条裤子，但上半身就大剌剌的敞在空气中任由Tony给他清理伤口。  
那双手，厚实有力的，修长的，指节分明的，属于Tony Stark的。如果这双手对他做更多会是什么感觉呢？比如握着他的脖子抚摸他的喉结，打圈的，调情的。或者揉捏他的乳尖，可以用力一点，不要像现在这样轻柔稳定。再或者更往下一点，握着他的…，Peter眨了眨眼睛，试图眨掉眼睛里的暗色。  
Tony对于Peter来说，更像是一份礼物，他像是被圣诞老人扔进Peter的房间里砸到他头上一般，突然又直接地闯进了Peter的生活。  
即使拥有了蜘蛛能力，Peter自问是没有想过要去认识Tony Stark并与他有什么实质接触的。  
“是他来找我的。”Peter盯着眼前人想。  
偶尔出任务凌晨才会回到纽约，或者有受伤的话，Peter就会留在复仇者大厦住一晚，因此Tony也在大厦里给他留了一间套房。  
他躺在大床上想，一间套房，属于Tony的财产，住着他，只给他住。这真是一种旖旎的联想，Peter仰了仰头，蹭掉脑袋里战后的那点紧绷感。  
虽然每个复联成员都有这么一间套房，但那还是不一样的对吗？是Tony自己去把Peter找来的。  
他知道整栋大厦都相当智能，Friday无处不在。但他把手慢慢伸向下身的时候并没有犹豫，因为他知道Tony绝对会给朋友们这点私人空间。  
或者说，他倒希望被监控，被Tony监控，让他看着他的男孩在做什么。看着他，做。  
操。这太火辣了。Peter闭上眼睛握住自己。  
不是说他希望被圈禁，被豢养。  
只是当一个人拥有强大的力量，并不停的要求自己控制这样的力量，不要高调，造福人类时，当他可以徒手接住几吨的力量，当他的伤口以几十倍于常人的速度愈合时，好像这世界上再没有什么能禁锢他了。  
这种想法很危险，所以每当他有这种想法的时候，他都看向Tony，这个人是他的心之所向，是他力量的边界，是他与生命意义之间的桥梁。  
而且，得了吧，哪个男孩脑子里没点黄色废料呢。Tony Stark，亿万富豪军火商转型超级英雄，用那样的眼神看着你，疼惜的，严肃的，无奈的。  
他妈的，Peter加快了手上的速度，咬着牙想，就像你渴望了一万年的人从夜空里走向你，一步一步都踩在你的心脏上。  
我没反应才他妈是疯了。  
他平时真的不常爆粗，毕竟他在这里年纪最小，shit基本上已经是脏话的极限程度了。但人总是在取悦自己这件事上无师自通，蜘蛛力量让他无比敏感，但适应这种敏感的代价就是学会让自己所有的感受都与大脑分离，真到了有需要的时候反而不习惯，什么都像隔了一层。  
只有想到Tony的时候，他的大脑才像是突然直接接受了神经末梢的刺激。  
强烈的，热辣的。  
你是我的神经介质，stark先生。  
想让你知道，我每一次因为快感颤栗，都在想着你。  
你会快乐吗？  
我能让你快乐吗？  
从顶端跌落时Peter几乎是恶狠狠的想着，我会让你失望吗？

Tony最近很发现了一些不对劲的地方。  
他发现Peter总在盯着他看，有意无意的，有时候好像连Peter自己也没发现自己在盯着Tony看。  
Tony当然是不怕别人的目光的，他岂止是不怕，大部分时候他是享受别人的注视的，甚至根本不在乎这些视线里包含的是爱是恨。这些情绪对他来说太表面了。  
但Peter的注视，他皱了一下眉头，这小孩在自己眼睛底下长了三年，如今已经十八，怎么越长越看不透了。他脸上的婴儿肥消下去一点，看起来更清秀。大部分时间都还是那个他第一次见的蜘蛛侠，年轻，活力，善良，多话。  
但他的眼睛，看着Tony的时候却会不经意的流露出一点让Tony难以理解的东西。  
有一点狠，有一点留恋，有一点绝望，还有那么一点渴望。  
Tony看见了，但没看懂。  
他想这总是不可能的，留恋还好说，剩下三个都绝无道理。我是你的绝望吗？可我一直希望给你最好的。  
Tony拒绝懂得。  
直到有一天他给Peter清理伤口，虽然没抬头，但是Peter的目光有如实质直接扎透了他，Tony难得的怂了，磨磨蹭蹭了很久才把伤口清理好。一抬头，撞进一双暗色未消的眼。  
他心里咯噔一下，几乎以为胸口的反应堆出问题了。强作镇定转身走开，才听见自己心跳如擂鼓。  
无论再怎么逃避，狠可以逃避，留恋可以逃避，欲望却不能。  
那双年轻的，熟悉的，带着欲望的眼睛只用一秒就把他打回原形。  
他不是没想过，只是不敢相信。  
我是你的绝望吗？可我只想你快乐。  
这天出完任务回来，只剩他们两人在复仇者大厦里。Peter把他堵在墙边的时候，Tony的脑子里只剩下那天看到的那双眼睛。  
“你知道了是吗？Stark先生。”  
“……”  
“我让你失望了是吗？”  
“……”  
“我明白了。”  
“我还没说话呢”，Tony拉住转身要走的男孩。  
“你骂吧，给我一拳也行。我不还手。”Peter握紧拳低下头，没法再去看Tony。  
男人却捧起他的脸，深深的看进他的眼睛。  
“任何人都无法对你失望，my boy.”  
“……”Peter的脖子迅速的红了。  
Peter把他扑倒在床上并跨到他大腿上的时候，Tony握住男孩的腰，问他，“我是你的什么？”  
男孩贴在他耳边，“You are everything my dreams made of，Mr.Stark.”  
他把嘴唇贴上男孩的，很软。  
“再说一遍。”  
“你是我的梦寐以求。”  
Tony臣服了，他臣服于爱神的精准打击。  
他的男孩就像一个礼物从天而降，好吧，并不是从天而降，是他亲自上门去找的。但他当时并没想到会首先被幸运之神精准打击，Peter坚韧，单纯，善良，甚至崇拜他，这就是一切当下他所需要的特质了。  
后来男孩在他眼皮子底下成长，也闯过祸，但说实话，与他自己这么大的时候闯过的祸相比根本不值一提。  
这孩子太合他心意，一不留神就让他过了界线。  
甚至于，他就眼睁睁的看着那点崇拜变成渴望，他觉得自己是有错的，错在看着Peter泥足深陷。但是怎么舍得呢，放他走。  
终于再也无法逃避了。  
我只想让你快乐，My boy，你永远也不会让我失望，我只想给你插上翅膀。  
我可以做你成长路上的任何一种角色，只要你快乐。

世间有三种东西无法掩饰：贫穷、咳嗽和爱。  
你是我的凡间星辰，我一步一步跨过千山万水才走到你面前，只要你为我闪烁一下，我就无所不能。

End


End file.
